Y sigo pensando en ti
by Azeituna
Summary: Pansy piensa en sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, una noche de patrulla, esos sentimientos salen a flote. [Yuri HGxPP]


Disclaimer: Pues nada es mío, todo de J.K. Rowling, no gano nada con esto.

Pairing: Es una historia es un femslash, o sea una relación entre mujeres, si no te agrada no lo leas. Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson.

Resumen: Este fincs es un POV de Pansy. La chica piensa sus vida y en sus sentimientos hacia Hermio

Pensando en ti. 

_by Atalanta_

Estoy sentada en mi pupitre, oliendo en perfume del cabello de Draco, que tiene la cabeza casi bajo la mía. Esta prácticamente dormido, como todo el mundo en clase de Historia de la magia, bueno, casi todo el mundo.

Ella no. Ella como siempre esta prestando atención a lo que dice Binns, aunque sea la cosa mas aburrida de la tierra. Esta recta en su pupitre, a dos filas del mío, tan cerca y tan lejos. Cerca por lo cinco metros que nos separan. Lejos por todo lo otro. Ella: Gryffindor, inteligente, buenos amigos, linda, incondicional del Niño-que-vivió. Yo: Slyterin, amiga de Draco, fría, rica, sangre pura. Intento dejar de mirarla y atender al profesor, me es imposible.

Es tan… ¿tan que? Es bonita peor no una diosa, no sé realmente que es lo que me atrae en ella. Es solo que cuando la veo, me siento extraña, imagino como seria besarla, o tenerla entre mis brazos. No esto no esta bien. No debería pensar en eso. A las chicas no les gustan otras chicas. 'Una perdida…', '¿No puedes conseguir amigas?' Esos comentarios, los que siempre hacia Alina, mi madre.

No es mi culpa que mis amigos sean chicos. Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise. Claro esta Millicent pero ella es otra cosa no es mi amiga, es la amiga que mi madre me consiguió. Me siento mal de repente como que si mi madre tuviera razón siempre. Una perdida, esta bien mirar a Hermione como miro? No quiero pensar en eso, no ahora.

Pensar es inevitable. Y pienso en mis padres, ellos sirven a Voldemort, como el señor Malefoy, como el señor Goyle, como todos…los que conozco, antes lo escondían. Antes eran honorables personas de la sociedad, pero ahora solo tienen una idea en mente: Servir lo mejor posible al Señor Obscuro. En fin…mi padre piensa, mi madre no tuvo el valor para asumir su misión de todos estos años. Fue raro, aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vino a pedir cuentas a mis padres por lo de su traición, y para pedirles que se le unieran de nuevo. Después de dos semanas supe que Alina había huido a América. Me parecio cobarde, si dijo algo que se conforme, huyo…como una rata.

Mama, Voldemort, manía mía de desviar mis pensamientos de Hermione, a veces hasta me doy miedo. Lo que hago no esta bien, ni es razonable. Ella es una asquerosa sangre-sucia, pero de todas formas me enamore de ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en como seria tener esas manos en las mías, ella esta en mis sueños, literalmente lo esta, a veces, y cada vez con mas frecuencia sueño en ella. Y no solo en su cuerpo en sus labios, sino también en sus palabras, sueño que me dice 'te amo'. Es raro al principio pensé que solo era curiosidad, ganas de hacerme la rebelde, confusión de adolescencia. Pero no es eso. Se que no lo es. Aunque intente engañarme.

De repente sonó el timbre y Hermione se viro se viro y me quedo mirando, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Porque se supone que me mira así? No era su mirada habitual era una mirada insistente, casi furioso. Parece estar furiosa con el universo. Últimamente Hermione no esta bien, últimamente estas muy mal. Lo que pasa es que lo esconde. Lo que pasa es que quiere ser la amiga perfecta. Y se calla cuando tienes ganas de reventar y les juro eso hace daño. Lo digo porque lo sé porque sé que es tener que callarse, y consolar a alguien cuando a ti también te duele. Sin embargo no desvió mi mirada, y ella tampoco.

Nos quedamos así un momento, ella mirándome con furia, yo mirándola con insistencia. Y de repente ese pelirrojo de poco cerbro, que tiene como amigo, le toca el brazo y ella lo mira. Estoy tan terriblemente celosa de ese muerto de hambre. Ella es mucho para él, demasiado. Talvez también sea mucho para mí. Los chicos me esperan en la puerta así que voy con ellos, están hablando de…. ¿de que? No los estoy oyendo la verdad. Pienso en la mirada de Hermione, esta tan mal, y encima de tener que confortar a sus dos amigos, que ya es bastante, tiene que hacerla de niñera de se par de enanas hiperactivas. Que para ayudarla no sirven mucho. Ahora esta sola, necesita a alguien. Creo que es una oportunidad. Fuimos un rato a conversar afuera. Blaise contaba que había invitado a Liananor Loberth a salir. Bueno por él. Luego fuimos al comedor. A la entrada nos encontramos con el Trío Dorado. Draco miró a Potter y hubo un silencio absoluto entre todos, pero no paso nada, Potter siguió su camino. Yo me demore mirando como se iba Hermione.

-Que les parece-dijo Draco – Cara Rajada, el Huron y la sangre-sucia están civilizándose.

Los chicos rieron, yo tuve ganas de matar al rubio 'sangre-sucia' era totalmente horrible, pero cierto.

Comimos como siempre, yo estoy en una posición privilegiada, viendo la espalda de la chica más inteligente de sexto año. Vi como se movió. Weasley le paso el brazo por la cadera. Lo odio. Siento como que algo arde dentro de mi cuando el toca a Hermione. Simplemente me enferma el hecho que sea la persona que tiene más posibilidades con ella. ¿De todas formas que espero? Que la pueda conquistar y que nos besemos y que vivamos una loca pasión. Si. Eso espero. Probablemente si ella lo supiera le daría asco, miedo, compasión en el mejor de los casos. A ella le parecería una aberración, pero me niego a creerlo, es diferente a las demás. Es única.

-¿En las nubes Parkinson?

- ¿Muy interesado en mi Zabini?

Trate de prestar más atención, lo último que quería es que alguien me descubriese.

La cena pasó relativamente rápido, nada de nuevo, los mismo chistes, algunos chismes nuevos, pero la gente esta nerviosa, muchos de mis compañeros de casa serán mortífagos. Y las opiniones son divididas, muy divididas. Yo también dudo, estoy segura que no quiero ser la fiel vasalla de un loco, asesino, capaz de matar a su mejor servidor por una noticia de Potter. Pero de lo que no estoy segura es de poder enfrentarme a mi padre. Mientras tanto miro a la linda cabellera marrón, eso me anestesia, me devuelve la seguridad en mi. Ya se levanta, lo hizo justo después de la rubia, Lunática Lovegood, como le dice Draco, estoy de acuerdo, debería estar en el manicomnio de Sant Mangoust. ¿Es que no hacen prueba sicológica para entrar aquí'? Hermione intento decir algo a Sant Potter pero el le viró la espalda, desagradecido. Ella baja la cabeza, se resigna. Y yo tengo ganas de ir a donde esta y decirle que levante la mirada y que no se rinda. Debería dejar de soñar y concentrarme en mi plato que no he tocado, aunque creo que no comeré, de todas formas, no tengo hambre.

Estamos en la sala común, Draco mando a Goyle a sacar a los pequeños, los pobres, es invierno y me muero de frió, lo bueno es que la chimenea calienta bastante.

-Pansy, amor de mi vida, ¿estas cansada?

Sonrió, es imposible no hacerlo cuando Draco toma ese tono de voz falsamente cariñoso y lastimero. Amor de mi vida, corazón, linda, muñeca, detesto que los chicos me llamen así ellos lo saben por eso lo hacen. ¿Que me va a pedir? Nada de los deberes, para eso esta Lara de primero, ni tampoco que le preste algo como, no sé, el dinero que le niega su padre, para eso están Goyle, Crabble y Blaise. Seguramente se quiere librarse de 'nuestras' tareas de prefectos.

-No, Dray.

-¿Te molestaría patrullar?

Es una buena oportunidad para pedir el favor.

-No, lo hago con gusto. Pero le podrías decir a Lara que haga mis deberes de Herbologia, no entiendo nada de nada.

-Si, se lo digo con gusto.

Me esforcé por sonreír, no patrullar no es problema, lo hago yo casi siempre, quitando el casi. De hecho yo hago todas las labores de prefecta. No que me moleste, pero, en fin. Espero que por lo menos el señor Snape y Dumbledore lo sepan.

-Bueno chicos voy a la patrulla.

Me dicen que me quede más pero en el fondo no quiero, quiero estar sola.

Subo a mi cuarto y me pongo una capa, verde, que manía tiene papa con ese color. Me la pongo y me dispongo a salir, los chicos me desean que atrape a muchos Gryffindor, cuando, de verdad yo solo deseo atrapar a una. Saliendo el aire es helado, digo un breve 'Lumos' y salgo. Bueno todo normal, tan siniestro como siempre. Comenzando, abro la primera clase y no hay nada de interesante solo mesas sillas y un olor a cadáver de roedor. La verdad, es temprano, pero seguro ya esta alguien tramando algo. Ya llevo cuatro salas, nada, frías oscuras, vacías y húmedas. Entro en la que será la sexta sala que vea, hay una niña de segundo leyendo un libro. Da un grito de sorpresa al verme. Es Raverclaw, y se ve bastante asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Leo…

-Bueno mejor lo vas a hacer a tu sala común. ¿No?

-Perdón señorita, no pensé que fuera tan tarde.

-Ve a tu cuarto.

Se fue, linda niña. Salio con la puerta y sus cabellos largos y algo grises volaron, exactamente como los de Hermione, que me pasa, a veces me lo pregunto. ¿Es que todo me hace pensar en ella? Si, definitivamente si. Todo me hace pensar en ella no sé cuando comenzó, ni si se acabara.

A veces tengo ganas de llegar y decirle 'te amo' así sin más. Pero luego Blaise me pide los apuntes de historia. O Crabble pregunta por Draco. Y yo me tengo que bajar de mi nube. Últimamente tengo miedo, me han dicho que estoy como triste cosa que es verdad, me da pena verla así. Por eso estoy triste. Sigo mi camino un chica, un chico, cuarto año, Griffyndor. Les grité un poco fuerte, para seguir con las costumbres se fueron corriendo. Hermione… ese nombre envenena mi mente y mis sentidos, sobre todo en esta noche fría, me imagino como sería estar entre sus brazos. Calido, seguro, supongo, no lo sé pero me muero por saberlo. Corrección, moriría, si es que fuera posible. Me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo, por el muerto de hambre Weasley, cuando Draco lo insulta yo también lo hago, a veces lo hago aun cuando no esta Draco. También lo odio, pero son celos. Como se puede interesar por ese pecoso de mente cerrada.

Sigo vigilando pasillos, el frío es cada vez mas intenso, pero me gusta, me gusta y al mismo tiempo me molesta. Como el amor que siento por ella, es algo que se le parece mucho. Quiero y no quiero. Sigo paseando. Aula vacía oscuro, fría, no para la Slyterin, ni para el Raverclaw que la abraza calorosamente. Es mi deber separarlos y de cierta forma me gusta, no es la culpa de ellos, pero de todas formas da celos ver como se besan y como disfrutan del amor que no puedo tener. Otros que corrieron, de cierta forma me encanta hacer la mal. Me libero de toda esta rabia contra mi misma. Por ser tan ilusa. Y por estar enamorada del la persona equivocada.

Sigo caminando, voy a ir a la lechuzería, es otro de los lugares donde les encanta esconderse. A medida que me acerco escucho ruidos, alguien esta ahí lo sé, la respiración no es normal. Es demasiado agitada, como si estuviera llorando… Si, suena exactamente como un lloró, me acercó sin hacer ruido. No es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien llorando, la última vez fue una Hufflepuff, su madre estaba enferma. La verdad podría irme, quiero irme, soy prefecta no sicóloga, pero de todas formas sigo avanzando. Entro sin hacer ruido, sin embargo algunas lechuzas gritan. Apago mi varita, pero la luz de la luna, me deja ver una sombra apoyada a la pared.

Su cara esta escondida en las piernas, llevaba el uniforme, de repente vi sus cabellos y su cuerpo. Es…ella. Me quede sin aliento, Hermione Granger, mí Hermone esta llorando. Tengo miedo y me siento rara, me da rabia no estar aquí parada mirándola sin hacer nada. Levanta su cara suavemente, esta pálida de lagrimas, yo no tengo palabras.

-Parkinson…

Su voz es casi un susurro y yo no se que decir.

- ¿Que pasa Granger no deberías estar en tu cuarto?

Lo dije en un tono horrible, de hecho es el tono en el que normalmente le hablaría. Pero me dolió tener que parecer la misma de siempre.

-Déjame si Parkinson.

Dijo intentando parar de llorar. ¿Porque lloras? ¿Es por él? ¿Por Ron? No, espero que no.

-Llorando por el hurón.

Y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no, que no fuera por él.

-No, y porque no te largas de una vez!

Esta exasperada, algunas lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro. Lagrimas de furia, pero puede llorar lo que quiera, no me iré hasta saber que le pasa. Talvez pueda acercarme un poco, avanzo algunos pasos.

-¡No te dije que te fueras!

La ignore de nuevo, estoy ahora mas cerca, puedo ver lo desarreglado de su pelo. Cuan agitado esta su pecho cuando respira. Ya no parece importarle mi presencia. Yo estoy parada, mirándola como una estupida. ¿Cuanto paso? No sé, pero de repente ella levantó su cabeza, lentamente, y me miró.

-¿Es difícil con Draco? –Esa pregunta me cogió completamente desprevenida- quiero

Decir…tratar con él, es difícil. No te cansas, ha veces- su voz se quiebra esconde un poco su cabeza antes de continuar- A veces…no te dan ganas de…de tirarlo todo por la borda.

Volvió a sollozar fuertemente, con la cara en las rodillas. Me quise acercar, pero ella se levanto más rápido. Me sobresalte y me incorpore lo mas rápido que pude ella salio corriendo. Corrí detrás de ella.

-Hermione.

-No pasa nada, olvídalo.

Antes de que alcanzara la puerta de salida, la cojo por el brazo y la halo. Se vira, esta prácticamente en mis brazos. Se mueve, pelea, intenta liberarse de mí, no lo consigue.

-¡Suéltame Parkinson! ¡Suéltame ahora!- Grita, pero no la voy a soltar, ya he esperado demasiado, más de lo puedo.- ¡Suéltame!

Poco a poco su grito se transforma en un susurro.

-Sueltame.

Alcanza a pedir antes de que comenzara a llorar. No se bien que hacer. 'Sueltame' murmura entre sollozos. Y le suelto, pero no se separa de mí. Se queda derramando lagrimas, con su cabeza en mi hombro casi me desmayo sintiendo como se aferra a mi túnica.Odio tener que ver a alguien llorar. Yo le acaricio el pelo suavemente. Le toco el cuello con la yema de los dedos, froto su espalda. Poco a poco se calmas, respira mas pausado, sus manos me sueltan. Levanta despacio sus lindos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y me mira. Me siento bien, de que hayas llorado en mi hombro de que hayas confiado en mí. Ademas e podido tocar su cuerpo.

-Porque, ¿porque me consolaste?

-Porque quise.

No, no lo sé. Quitando el hecho de que me robas, el sueño, el corazón y la razón con tus ojos. Y que tus palabras me hacen sentir en una nube, y que el solo hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos me hace olvidar que la tristeza existe. Exceptuando eso no tengo idea de porque lo hice.

-En todo caso gracias.

-Gracias a ti.

-¿Ah mí? ¿Porque me agradeces?

Me calló, estamos bien, y si te digo lo que quiero es posible que lo arruine de una vez por todas. Pero no me puedo contener, ese pelirrojo cada vez más cerca de ti. Y yo tengo un miedo terrible de que más tarde sea muy tarde. Talvez algún día aprenda a callarme y ser discreta y reflexiva como quería mama. Pero en todo caso no será hoy.

-Porque cuando lloras me siento muy mal. De hecho leona, cuando lloras me siento peor que tu. ¿Y sabes porque? Esta no la vas a creer. –Respiro ya comencé la locura de todas formas- Porque te amo.

Se separa un poco de mi y me mira. Sé que me equivoque, que metí la pata magistralmente y que ahora o me tendrás asco o me miedo. Me sigue mirando extraño y me pone muy nerviosa. Quisiera que diga algo, lo que sea, aunque sea que me odia...

¿Porque en el fondo puedo aspirar a algo más? Me sigue mirando con sus hermosos ojos miel. Y yo tengo ganas de llorar. Odio eso. Odio sentirme débil ante ti, detesto el poder inmenso que tienes sobre mí.

-Mira, no necesitas preocuparte buscando palabras de consuelo entiendo, los silencios. Y se que te parecerá que soy una loca.

-No. No me parece, lo que me dices es…extraño.

-No, lo extraño es yo me haya enamorado de una sangre-sucia como tu, y que te lo haya podido confesar, lo normal es que tu te asustes si una chica dice que le gustas. Pero esta bien, lo sabía. Además no has estado bien este tiempo.

-Talvez, sea lo normal pero no estoy asustada.-viro su mirada, y se que esta llorando- es increíble, eres la primera persona que se da cuanta de que he estado mal.

-Y eso que ustedes son los buenos.

Los buenos, si, claro. Si Potter esta en los buenos, me alegro de ser mala. No responde y me mira. En que piensa.

-No se que decir.

-Dime si o no. Si me dices no, no pasa nada me iré y no molestare más. Si dices que si, el tiempo dirá que pasa.

Hermione me mira y solo esboza una sonrisa, se acerca y me toca la mejilla, me sonrojo.

-¿Que fue eso Granger un si o un no?

Estoy nerviosa, que me va a decir, a estas alturas de debería estar mas calmada, pero no siento es el momento de la verdad, ya me ha dado bastantes evasivas ahora supongo que responderá.

-Un talvez, creo que podríamos, intentar algo, no lo sé, los chicos…nunca he hecho mucho contacto, pero gustarme una chica. Es algo nuevo.

Que eso, así tan fácilmente, se que esta asustada, como yo. Nos miramos un momento. Estoy feliz, feliz porque la hice sonreír y porque me esta dando una oportunidad. Me acerco a Hermione, no intenta separarse de mí. Estamos muy cerca ahora, puedo sentir tu respiración.

-¿Me vas a besar?

-Te molesta.

-No, no del todo.

La ultima silaba se perdió en el interior de mis labios, la estoy besando y no lo puedo creer, es increíble ella me corresponde, nos besamos un segundo, diez, luego se aleja un poco, pasa su índice sobre los labios.

- ¿Que tal?

Estoy nerviosa, me correspondió pero espero que le haya gustado.

-Mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Sabes eres linda cuando sonríes, Pansy y es mejor que nos dejemos de llamar por nuestras apellidos, supongo.

Aficionada a las reglas se nota.

-Bueno Hermione.

-Es tarde, creo que tendríamos que ir a dormir.

No. No quiero, se que es tarde pero bueno, no importa. Creo que adivinas mi mirada. Te diriges hacia mi y me coges la manos, siento como me calientas las palmas. Cierro una mano sobre tu muñeca.

-Te acompaño. A la puerta de tu sala comun.

-Gracias.

Caminamos hasta la un poco menos de tres metros de la entrada. Aun estamos cogidas de las manos.

-Buenas noches

Murmura.

-Hermione- se vira hacia mi- yo he estado viendo como te comportas con tus amigos, y lo que haces es francamente estupido. No te puedes disminuir de esa manera. – Bajo la mirada- No es tu culpa pero piensa más en ti.

-Sabes en tiempos de guerra, pensar en mí me pareció tan egoísta. Pero creo que he llegado a mi límite. Tengo que estar bien para ayudarlos ¿no?

Digo que si. Y luego le aprieto la mano más fuerte, no quiero que se vaya a ninguna parte. Nos miramos, se acerca a mi mejilla y me da un beso, yo estoy en las nubes, como una tonta enamorada. Cuando se aleja le susurro.

-Mañana el la lechuzería.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Sonrío mientras la veo entrara a su sala, es tan linda. En estos momentos me reconcilio con la vida y me alegro de ser una Slyterin: que siempre consigue lo que se propone.

Esa es la historia no estoy del todo satisfecha con el fin y talvez haya cambiado a Pansy, aunque intente no hacerlo mucho. Por favor manden sus opiniones.


End file.
